The Mod Kids
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Two new students from London, England named Allie and Hugo Richards transfer over to Cartoon Network School.
1. Chapter 1

There were a girl and boy entering Cartoon Network School. The girl had red hair in pigtails, wearing a red, white, and blue dress, with glasses and blue boots. The boy had short red hair with sunglasses, wearing a white T-shirt, a blue jacket, red pants, and white shoes. They were now both talking with their father.

"Do you know what to do, Hugo and Allie Mod?" The man asked the kids.

"Yes, Daddy, we won't fail you." The girl promised.

"We promise that you won't be disappointed." The boy added.

"Very good..." The man nodded to them, giving them their lunches and backpacks.

"Thank you, Daddy." The girl said before leaving with her brother.

Out of the shadows was one of the villains of the Teen Titans known as Mad Mod. "This is going to be perfect... Simply perfect..." The villain grinned to himself as the two kids went into their new school. "Soon, the school will be under my control and the students will obey me!" He then concluded with a laugh.

* * *

The two kids came into the principal's office once they found it and all was normal so far.

"Ah, yes, you must be the two new students transferring here all the way from London." Skarr said to the two new students.

"Yes, sir." Allie replied.

"Allie and Hugo Richards..." Skarr said as he held out two files. "Yes, I have some information right here. Hmm... It says here you live with your father after your mother divorced from him. Not bad of grades I should also say."

Allie and Hugo just looked to each other.

"Now, let me just give you your new class schedules and you'll be shown around." Skarr said as he pushed a button on his printer to print out class schedules for the siblings.

Allie instinctively pulled out her cane.

"No, Sis, not yet." Hugo told her.

Allie narrowed her eyes and put her cane away for right now.

"I trust that you two will be on your best behavior." Skarr said as he then handed the two siblings their new school schedules.

"Yes, sir." Allie and Hugo promised.

"Very good, let me show you around the school then." Skarr told them, taking them out of his office to show them where their classes would be.

* * *

Cindy looked mildly annoyed as she walked by, carrying sports equipment. "Sure, let me help you, Penn, I don't mind at all to help to make my permanent record stand out to get into a good college, I'll do anything you ask me to, just name it..." she muttered to herself. "Ooh, my life just keeps getting better and better!"

"Do you need any help?" Allie asked her.

"Hmm...?" Cindy blinked and looked around to the new voice.

"Do you want some help?" Allie asked.

"Oh, uh, you wanna help?" Cindy smiled sheepishly. "Sure, I'd like some help... Say! You're new here, aren't you?"

"Cindy, this is Allie Richards, she and her brother just started here," Skarr introduced. "Allie, Hugo, this is Cindy Butler, a very dedicated, hardworking, and gifted student."

"Aww... I wouldn't say that, sir." Cindy smiled bashfully.

"I would, you've made the honor roll many times." Skarr said.

Cindy grinned sheepishly.

Allie then decided to help Cindy with the sports equipment. "You into sports?" she then asked.

"Uh, no, I'm kinda helping out someone..." Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm into sports." Hugo replied.

"Oh, you are?" Cindy asked. "How old are you?"

"We're twins," Hugo informed. "I'm the older twin."

"That's amazing, a couple of friends of mine are also twins." Cindy replied.

"Where to, um, Cindy?" Allie asked.

"This way..." Cindy rolled her eyes. "Take my advice, if someone needs a place to stay, DON'T LET HIM, BECAUSE HE WILL RUIN YOUR LIFE AND EAT ALL YOUR FOOD AND STEAL YOUR WIFI, AND... AND..."

Allie and Hugo just looked at her in confusion.

"Heh... Sorry..." Cindy smiled sheepishly then tried to reach for the doorknob. "Ugh... Guh!"

Hugo walked over and opened the door.

"Thanks..." Cindy said and came in the room to put the equipment away.

"No problem, our first victim." Hugo hid a sly smirk.

"You say something?" Cindy asked, suspiciously.

"I said 'no problem, new friend'." Hugo said.

"Oh, okay..." Cindy said. "All right, let's get out of here before I have to do something stupid like polish shoes!"

The Mod Twins soon looked to each other with evil grins to each other.

"So, where'd you guys move here from?" Cindy asked.

"We're from London and moved to live with our father after our mother divorced him when we were five." Allie replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Cindy frowned.

"It's okay." Hugo reassured.

"Well, welcome to Cartoon Network City... Hm... Let's see your schedules..." Cindy said, taking their schedules and looked through them. "Hmm... We have two classes together."

"We can be besties!" Allie smiled, hugging Cindy suddenly.

"Um, heh, right..." Cindy said a little sheepish. "It's always nice to have at least one friend in a class."

"So, where is the science class in?" Hugo asked.

"Just go straight down and turn to your left," Cindy instructed before sighing softly. "Sadly, I don't have that class with you."

"Oh, that is a shame..." Hugo said. "It was nice meeting you though."

Cindy smiled.

"CINDY!" Penn called out.

"GAH!" Cindy gasped and grabbed her chest. "Jeez, why do you have to do that? You know I scare easily!"

"Cindy, I need you to help me with the Gym Class." Penn said to her.

"I already moved the sports equipment," Cindy complained. "What else is there? I'm exhausted!"

"You can be my assistant." Penn offered.

"Will I get paid?" Cindy narrowed her eyes.

"How about this?" Penn replied. "I'll take you out to your favorite restaurant?"

"Hmm... Deal." Cindy said.

The two then shook hands.

"Oww, don't squeeze my hand..." Cindy groaned. "That huuurts!"

* * *

Allie and Hugo then walked away together.

"Those two can be our first victims," Allie suggested. "They are a bunch of fools."

"You have to be subtle about it though," Hugo told her. "Let it happen, but when they least expect it. Have a sleepover or whatever girls do together with that crazy girl."

"Right," Allie replied. "Whatever you say, Big Brother."

The Mod Twins looked around to their first period classmates who were not paying attention to them and they saw a couple of Cindy's friends and enemies.

"I can't believe I got a C- on that quiz." Eddy muttered.

"Well, look at it this way, Eddy; you did better than Wallabee Beatles, but worse than my brother." Justine supported.

"Did you and Justin cheat by using twin telepathy or whatever special powers you twins have?" Eddy narrowed his eyes.

"Why would you ask us that?" Justine glared slightly. "Besides, it doesn't work like that, and we would never cheat."

"Oh, yeah?" Eddy scoffed. "Justin cheated during The Big Sleep episode of Total Drama."

"Erm... Um... That's different," Justin defended. "Because of our mom, remember?"

"Okay, I'll buy that," Eddy shrugged, but still looked suspicious. "...Are you sure that you didn't use twin telepathy?"

"Yes." Justin and Justine replied.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Eddy looked at them.

"Eddy, will you quit it already?" Justine rolled her eyes. "We didn't cheat, and you did fine. At least it's not an F."

"Yeah, true," Eddy shrugged. "You gotta tell me how these twin things work."

"But you need to be a twin first, Eddy, it's kinda cool having a twin, with someone who fully understands you." Justine advised.

"It's like, you're born with a best friend for life." Justin smiled as he put an arm around Justine.

"So, is it true that you can feel each other's pain?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah." Justine replied.

Eddy then tried to punch Justin in the arm only to wince. "Ow, what, is your arm made out of metal or something?" he then groaned.

"No, I'm just strong, I've had a lot of training, you should try it sometime." Justin smirked.

"Did you guys feel anything?" Eddy asked.

"No." Justin and Justine replied.

Eddy was about to try again.

"Eddy, I would stop if I were you, even though your aunt is a nurse." Justine grabbed his hand.

"Okay, okay, okay..." Eddy said.

* * *

"Brother, those must be the twins that crazy girl was talking about." Allie said as she was alone with Hugo about the Reid twins.

"That girl looks familiar though." Hugo commented.

Justin and Justine soon turned around.

"Well, lookee here, two new kids~" Eddy grinned as he took out breath spray to talk to the girl.

"Oh, boy, here we go..." Justine sighed.

"Hi, there, I'm Eddy." Eddy grinned to Allie.

"Hello..." Allie muttered.

"Ooh, is that an accent?" Eddy smiled. "I love accents!"

"Sorry, you're not my type, Flat Head." Allie told him.

"You got rejected, Dork!" Kevin laughed.

"And you're not my type either, Box Head." Allie then said to him.

Eddy then laughed at Kevin while he looked annoyed.

"Welcome to Cartoon Network School," Justine smiled to the twins. "Where did you move here from?"

"Actually, we're from London," Hugo said as he grabbed the shy beauty's hand. "My, I've never seen a beautiful woman like yourself. The very first woman I see in America and she's gorgeous."

"Oh, that's very nice of you to say." Justine smiled.

"Tell me, what is your name?" Hugo asked.

"Justine Reid." Justine replied.

"Ah, what a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Hugo smiled.

"Thank you, you're so polite." Justine replied.

"And I'm her brother, Justin," Justin said as he stepped in. "Nice to meet you, kid."

"I'm Hugo Richards, and this is my sister, Allie." Hugo introduced.

Gwen and Becky looked to Hugo and looked like they were crushing on him.

"Just to let you know, she has someone, and I don't think that someone will like it that you're hitting on her, and I don't like that you're hitting on her either." Justin warned Hugo.

"Oh, many apologies," Hugo defended. "I was just complimenting her beauty."

"Let's keep it that way." Justin warned.

"Sorry... Big brothers are a bit protective..." Justine giggled sheepishly to Hugo.

"Oh, I get that," Hugo nodded. "I have to protect my own sister from danger."

Allie smiled and nodded to that.

"Welcome to our school, just stay out of trouble, okay?" Justin said.

"No problem." Hugo smiled with Allie.

Eddy and the Reid twins smiled back, feeling like they had new friends already, but they would soon be proved wrong. "And I'm Eddy Sampson: the talented and leader of The Howling Wolves." The young scammer then introduced himself, boastfully.

Justin and Justine just sweat-dropped at that proclamation.

"Hey, what they don't know can't hurt 'em." Eddy whispered.

Justin and Justine rolled their eyes.

"So, you're Justin and Justine?" Allie asked. "I think it's pretty easy to tell you two apart."

"Are you two twins as well?" Justin replied.

"Yes, we are," Allie said. "I'm Allie, and this is my brother, Hugo."

"So, which one's older?" Justine asked curiously.

"I am by about five minutes." Hugo said.

"Well, you know, as a big brother, you have a job." Justin said.

"Yeah, I know, and I already do a good job of it for my little sister..." Hugo nodded once.

Eventually, the bell rang which meant that it was time to get to class.


	2. Chapter 2

"All right, you little monsters, take a seat, and that means on the chair, Eddy, and not on the desk." The Angry Scientist told his students.

Eddy just rolled his eyes.

"I have been told that there are two new faces in our school, is this right?" The Angry Scientist asked his students.

"Yes, Mr. Mad Scientist." The students replied.

" ** _ANGRY_! I'M AN _ANGRY_ SCIENTIST!**" The Angry Scientist snapped. " **GET IT RIGHT, YOU LITTLE BABOONS!** "

The students just muttered to themselves.

"Now, your names are Allie and Hugo Richards?" The Angry Scientist asked the twins.

"Yes, sir, we're from London." Allie said.

"Well, it'll be nice to have some new faces around here," The Angry Scientist told them. "There should be some empty seats."

Hugo and Allie then went to sit down next to whoever they could for the class. Those seats were next to Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 2 from the Kids Next Door, or as teachers called them, Wallabee Beatles and Hoagie Gilligan.

"Are you teenagers?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"No, we're nine-years-old." Allie said.

"You look a little big for nine..." Numbuh 2 said suspiciously.

"Must we show you morons our birth certificate?" Hugo scoffed.

"Whoa, hey, we're just saying, you look big for nine-year-olds," Numbuh 4 shrugged. "Ya look like my mom after she had my baby brother and she looked like a salted turkey for weeks until she got her figure back."

"Okay, we're going to start a research project that will involve subjects from the two lessons that we learned from last week," The Angry Scientist told his students. "You can be in groups of two or three."

"Last person has to be Cow's partner!" Chicken called out.

Everyone was then rushing to find someone else as quickly as they could.

* * *

"Hello, groupies." Eddy greeted as he came between Justin and Justine.

"What do you want, Eddy?" Justin sighed. "You seem obsessed with us today."

"Why shouldn't I be with my two favorite people?" Eddy replied.

Justin and Justine just gave him a deadpan look.

"Okay, okay, Ed and Double D aren't in this period with me." Eddy said.

"Well, I guess you can work with us, but only if you do your fair share of the project." Justine told him.

"Uh, yeah, sure, why wouldn't I?" Eddy smiled innocently.

"Sis..." Justin glanced at his twin sister.

"Eddy is our friend," Justine pouted. "Pretty please?"

"Well, all right, Sis, but only because I like Eddy better than most of the other people in here." Justin shrugged.

"Oh, thank you, Justin, you're the best!" Eddy beamed as he hugged the eye candy teen.

"Don't make me regret my decision." Justin warned.

Eddy nodded and everyone looked to the door as there came a knock on it.

"What is it, you?" The Angry Scientist asked Penn.

"I need you to sign this for the school." Penn told him, giving him a clipboard while Cindy was behind him and looked forced against her will.

"What is this for anyway?" The Angry Scientist asked. "I don't remember anything saying I had to sign something!"

"It's for the sports team." Penn shrugged.

"Oh, all right..." The Angry Scientist grumbled.

"Cindy, do you have anything to add?" Penn smiled.

"He's a mad man!" Cindy cried out as she jumped in front. "RUN AWAY! RUN!"

"Oh, kids these days, huh?" Penn smiled nervously, covering her mouth.

The Angry Scientist handed him back the form.

"Thank you~" Penn said as he left with Cindy.

Hugo and Allie seemed to roll their eyes to that.

"I still say we should get them as our first victims right now." Allie told her brother.

"No, Sis, it's too soon," Hugo warned her. "Wait until tonight if you must."

"I'm not sure if I can wait that long..." Allie glared. "Something about those two drive me crazy."

"Just wait for tonight and soon tomorrow, we'll get everyone, one-by-one." Hugo reassured.

"But what if someone sees us like that Flat Head or those pretty-faced twins?" Allie asked.

"They won't know what hit 'em, trust me, I know what I'm doing." Hugo smirked to his sister.

"Right, and Father wants us to do this, so we must follow." Allie said.

"Indeed, soon, this school will be ours." Hugo added.

"Ooh, hello, new friends," Cow grinned to the new twins in school. "Would you like to my partner? We could do a project on my Manure!"

Allie and Hugo stared at her in disturbance.

"...The Bear Doll!" Cow then said before bringing out a teddy bear that had a diaper on it.

"Actually, we already have partners." Allie said.

Hugo then suddenly grabbed Gwen and Becky while Allie grabbed Kaitlin and Julie.

"So what else is new?" Cow pouted as she then walked away from the twins.

Gwen and Becky grinned when Hugo grabbed them while Kaitlin and Julie looked confused to Allie.

"Just who the heck do you think you are?" Kaitlin scoffed.

"I'm Allie Richards." Allie replied.

"And we wanna be your partners, why?" Julie rolled her olive green eyes.

"Cindy told me about you guys and how friendly you are." Allie said.

"You sure she was talking about Kaitlin?" Julie smirked.

"Watch it!" Kaitlin warned the girl.

"Ah, I'm only teasin', ya know I love ya, Kaitlin." Julie chuckled.

"So, could I work with you guys?" Allie asked the two.

"All right, but you have to do your share of the project." Julie reminded.

"Oh, I will, I promise." Allie replied.

"Now that's more like it." Julie said.

"So, what's our project?" Allie asked.

"Well, we could do one about The Weather Pattern." Julie suggested.

"Sounds good." Allie accepted.

"Fair enough, I guess." Kaitlin shrugged.

* * *

"Okay, what do you guys wanna do?" Eddy asked his partners.

Justin and Justine didn't pay attention to him as they were talking about something else.

"Is this that twin telepathy?" Eddy asked them.

Justin and Justine just looked at him.

"What?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, to your question, we are." Justin said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Eddy asked.

"Stuff." Justine said.

"What kind of stuff?" Eddy asked.

"Oh, it's just twin stuff." Justin said.

"Oh, okay then." Eddy replied.

Justin and Justine just sighed and rolled their eyes to him.

* * *

The bell then rang and everybody got up and headed out to the hallway.

"Bye, Becky and Gwen, I had fun." Hugo smiled before winking to the two.

Gwen and Becky sighed dreamily before fainting like Hugo was the cutest boy they had ever seen.

"Easy as pie," Hugo smirked devilishly. "Those two are pathetic; I probably won't need to control them."

"You could probably tell them to wear diapers and boxing gloves and they'd do it." Allie chuckled.

"Indeed," Hugo nodded in agreement. "This is going to be easier than I thought."

Allie and Hugo smirked to each other before going to their next class.

* * *

Their next class was History with Ms. Butterbean.

"Can I help you?" Ms. Butterbean asked the twins.

"We're your new students for this class." Allie told the teacher.

"Oh, new students... Very good..." Ms. Butterbean said.

"New students?" Sally sucked up. "Why, Ms. Butterbean, I didn't know we'd be having new students!"

"'Ooh, Ms. Butterbean, I didn't know we'd be having new students'," Ms. Butterbean mocked the girl scout. "Who are you? The New Student Patrol? Anyway, class... This is... Um... Who are you two?"

"Allie and Hugo Richards." Allie replied.

"Right, right, welcome to our school, blah, blah, blah..." Ms. Butterbean rolled her eyes. "Now, if you two don't have anything to say, sit down, but if you do, say it now, because I don't wanna hear anything else out of you for the rest of the school year."

"Um, we're from London, and I hope that we can all be friends." Hugo said.

Allie nodded in agreement.

"Anything else?" Ms. Butterbean asked. "No? Good... Now, please, take your seats."

"Yes, Ms. Butterbean." Hugo and Allie told the teacher before sitting in the empty desks.

Mike looked over to them and narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Why, hello there," Heather smirked. "I'm Heather Wong, welcome to our school."

"Oh... Thank you." Allie replied.

"Nice dress," Heather said. "Where'd you say you were from?"

"London." Allie replied.

"Oh, I've been to London before," Heather said. "Haven't you seen Total Drama: World Tour?"

"Not really, but I do know the main show Total Drama Island, and there's only two people I don't like on the show and that's you and your ugly friend, Lamey." Allie said.

Heather and Amy then gasped as everyone else was laughing at them.

"Well, congratulations, you just made my list." Heather glared.

"Of people who are better than you'll ever be?" Allie smirked innocently.

"Do you know who we are?" Amy glared.

"Yeah, a pair of ugly old hags." Allie replied.

"QUIET!" Ms. Butterbean snapped. "I want everyone to take out their books and read chapters 25-30, these will be on the test..." she then sat down behind her desk, putting a hot water bottle on her head with headphones and a cold compress on her eyes as she looked stressed out.

Everyone then pulled out their books and started to read the chapters.

"You can forget about being popular." Amy glared to Allie.

"If being popular means being stuck with you toads, I think I'll take my chances." Allie scoffed.

"Newbie or not, you're going to pay." Heather warned.

Allie and Hugo give each other a evil smirk as they are going to win this round. Heather and Amy glared as they decided to make special plans for the new twins like they did with any new student who would sass them.

"Psst! Hey, that was amazing what you did to my sister." Sammy whispered to the English girl.

"She was all talk and no bite." Allie shrugged.

"You wanna be friends?" Sammy asked with a hopeful smile. Anyone to stand up to Amy was a friend of hers.

"Sure, I would like to be new friends," Allie replied. "As you know, I'm Allie Richards."

"I'm Sammy McAuley, but some people call me 'Samey', so please, call me Sammy." Sammy introduced herself.

"Samey?" Allie asked. "That sounds like a lazy nickname."

"Tell me about it..." Sammy muttered. "Amy's called me that for years."

"Well, I like Sammy better." Allie said.

Sammy then smiled at her 'new friend'. Hugo nodded to his sister in approval and she nodded back to him.

"So, you're the new students, huh?" Mike asked.

"Yes, sir," Hugo replied. "Hugo Richards."

"Well, I got one thing to tell you: you better not hurt my frinds." Mike warned.

"Oh, what are you talking about?" Hugo asked.

"It's a warning, if you hurt any of my friends, you'll have to answer to me," Mike warned. "I can do a lot of things and a whole lot more, don't make me have to show you."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Hugo reassured. "Allie and myself would never hurt anyone."

"You better not, I'll be watching." Mike said.

Hugo nodded to the tomboy from his desk. _'This redheaded one is going to be trouble; I can feel it.'_ He then thought to himself about Mike.

* * *

The students did their work and it seemed to be a normal day in school so far, except for maybe Cindy. Allie and Hugo went to their gym class and saw Cindy in their class along with Penn who was their gym teacher, filling in for Johnny. Cindy looked exhausted.

"You look tired, kid." Hugo said to her.

"Ugh... I've had to run all around the school to get a petition signed..." Cindy groaned.

"Cindy...?" Penn called.

"What, Penn?" Cindy groaned again.

"Why don't you take a break from this period, hmm?" Penn offered.

"Oh, yes, thank you!" Cindy hugged him and cried. "Thank you, I promise I won't say anything."

"All right, go run along with your little friends..." Penn told her. "But no boys! Especially that Mitchell kid."

"HIS NAME IS MAXWELL!" Cindy snapped on the way.

"Of course, she always gets special treatment." Valerie scoffed about Cindy.

Gwen and Becky nodded in agreement.

"I'm so exhausted..." Cindy groaned. "I've been up since 5:00 this morning... But does he listen? Nope!"

"Uh, anyway, where's Johnny?" Maxwell asked the older man.

"Something about his mother, I think she had to go to the hospital." Penn shrugged.

"Is everything okay?" Maxwell sounded concerned.

"Yeah, his mom threw her back out again." Penn said.

Some of the others winced to that.

"That being said, how about a good game of kickball?" Penn smiled. "I loved kickball when I was your age."

Everyone cheered to that as Cindy was taking a nap for the period.

"We'll split up into teams," Penn said, taking out his clipboard. "You know what? I was never good with names. Boys vs Girls just like on Discovery Kids before that crap show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic took over. The boys are in the outfield and the girls will be kicking first."

"Excuse me, can I have someone kick for me?" Lu raised her hand. "I mean, I am a princess after all. You can't expect me to kick on my own."

"Hmm... Let me think about it..." Penn paused for a moment. "Oh, yeah. NO!"

Sarah and Anna Mae both laughed at the island 'princess'.

"But you can't do that to me!" Lu complained. "I'm a princess!"

"And I'm the King of, DO IT OR YOU GET AN F!" Penn glared.

"Oh, fine, I'll do it..." Lu groaned as she walked off, crossing her arms. "But if I sprain something, you're gonna hear from my lawyer!"

"Looks like the little princess doesn't always get her way." Sarah smirked.

"Neither do you, Toad Mouth." Lu retorted.

The two stuck their tongues out to each other.

"Okay, okay, everyone line up, get ready..." Penn said as he sat down and tossed a ball to Maxwell. "Here, Marvin, you start."

"It's Max-...Aw, forget it." Maxwell just sighed as he caught the ball.

Anna Mae soon came up in front. Maxwell soon rolled the ball to her. Anna Mae kicked the ball as far as she could, but Hugo caught the ball.

"You're out!" Penn announced.

Anna Mae groaned and stomped her foot as she went to the back of the line.

"I guess you don't get your way either, Olympic Star Wannabe." Lu rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Next!" Penn called out.

Ellody sighed and adjusted her glasses as she got ready.

"You go, El, you got this." Lightning encouraged.

The boys just looked at him.

"What?" Lightning asked them.

"I just hope I don't kick my shoe off..." Ellody told herself.

Maxwell soon rolled the ball down to the older girl.

Much to her surprise, she kicked the ball and went passed the boys and she went to first base. She felt something off as she was looking at Allie and Hugo. "There's just something about those two that I don't like."

"Not bad, Ellody, not bad at all." Penn smiled.

"Hey, you got her name right!" Anna Mae glared. "What gives?!"

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Amy May!" Penn glared back. "Next!"

Anna Mae just glared at him, not saying anything.

"All right, wimps, show me what ya got." Jo told the boys as she came to take her turn.

Maxwell took a deep breath and did a religious gesture before rolling the ball towards Jo.

"Kevin, if I die, I want to let you know that I used your screwdriver to unclog my toilet." Jonny said.

"Huh? What?!" Kevin asked him.

Jo soon kicked the ball high into the air and she began to ran. Ellody soon ran since she was on the first base and ran when Jo did.

"Air ball!" Maxwell called out.

"I got it!" Flem called as he ran.

"No, I got it!" Earl called as he also ran.

Flem and Earl ran into each other only to fall to the floor.

"I think I'm about to get my first home run!" Ellody smiled.

"That's my girl, you're all my witness!" Lightning cheered for his girlfriend.

"Whose side are you on?" Scott scolded.

"She's just so amazing." Lightning defended.

The ball soon hit the floor, allowing Jo and Ellody to both get home runs.

"Whoops." Lightning said.

"Girls: 2, Boys: 0." Penn scored.

The boys groaned as the girls cheered.

"Congrats, ladies." Allie smiled.

"You're next, kiddo." Penn told Allie.

Allie nodded as she then came next to kick the ball. Maxwell then rolled the ball, but she missed it.

"Strike one." Penn warned.

Maxwell then took the ball back.

"Do you want us to lose?!" Sarah complained.

"Will you relax?" Allie rolled her eyes. "We're already in the lead."

"Yeah, so zip it, Frog Mouth." Lu added.

Sarah just rolled her eyes. Maxwell then rolled the ball again towards Allie for a second try. Allie kick the ball as she was running to the first base.

"Heh... Not bad..." Maxwell approved as he took the ball back.

"Come on, someone take a girl out already!" Kevin complained.

"Aw, shut up, Mary!" Penn glared before snickering. "Heh... I gotta remember to thank Cindy for telling me that one."

Sarah then kicked the ball as Allie was running to second base, but Kevin touched her.

"You're out, kid." Penn told Allie.

"Oh, well, I tried." Allie shrugged.

"You're out!" Kevin glared at Allie. "Go take a seat!"

"Okay, I'm going, sheesh, I think that hat's cutting off some of your blood circulation." Allie just rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you're lucky that I don't hit girls!" Kevin glared.

Allie soon came to the back of the line since she was out of the game for now.

* * *

"Ooh, I'm hungry..." Penn said, holding his stomach, then came to Cindy's backpack and opened her lunchbox. "Kale... Apple sauce... Smart Water... Three-Bean Dip... What the heck is this woman feeding Cindy?"

"Mom wants me to make better choices with my food..." Cindy said to him. "She blames you for my stress."

"Pfft! She's just a harpy," Penn rolled his eyes. "I'll buy you lunch, but only if you don't tell your mom."

"I tell her everything..." Cindy said.

"Cindy, are you gonna do what I say or am I gonna have to drag you door-to-door again?" Penn threatened.

Cindy's eyes widened and she put her blanket over her face. "I-I'll be good..." she said nervously.

"Now, from now on, no more of this crap." Penn stuck his tongue out at the health food.

"I'm going to be in a coma by junior high, I just know it..." Cindy said nervously.

Eventually, there were three strikes.

Penn blew a whistle. "Switch places!" he then told the teams.

The boys took their turns to kick while the girls were now in the outfield.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a good game. The girls won by two points as the bell rang and everyone headed down to the cafeteria. Hugo was going down towards that way only to be stopped by a certain jockette.

"I heard that you were messing with my girlfriend." Jo glared to Hugo.

"Pardon?" Hugo replied.

"I believe you heard me." Jo glared.

"What are you talking about?" Hugo shrugged.

"You know," Jo reminded. "Justine Reid."

"Ah, that beautiful woman in my science class," Hugo now remembered. "Though, I don't think her brother is too fond of me."

"That's my girlfriend, you better stop talking about her like that or you're gonna listen to me!" Jo snapped.

"Much apologies; I didn't know that she was yours." Hugo defended.

Jo just scoffed to that.

"Are you really going to take your anger out on me?" Hugo asked. "I just came to school here. Surely you can understand that, I respect your relationship though if she really means that much to you."

"Just stay away from her, period, otherwise you'll be dealing with me." Jo warned before she then walked away.

"All right." Hugo said.

* * *

Everyone then went to the cafeteria for lunch. Cindy looked better rested as she came to have her healthy lunch as she sat with Kaitlin, Robin, Julie, and Ashley.

"I can't believe that you have to eat all healthy food," Kaitlin muttered. "Your mom is crazy."

"She says I've gained a little weight." Cindy said as she put her hand on her stomach.

"You're perfect just the way you are, and your mother is a crazy old coot." Ashley said.

Cindy just shrugged as she ate her healthy lunch, but didn't enjoy it very much. "Ugh... Maybe Penn's right..." she then sulked about her food. "Maybe I should eat a different lunch."

"You got money?" Julie asked.

"I was saving this for something after school, but I think my metabolism is more important." Cindy said as she brought out the money she had from home.

"I can pay for you." Allie offered.

"Oh, Allie, you don't have to do that." Cindy said to her.

"Please, I insist," Allie smiled, giving her a larger amount of money. "Go buy yourself something pretty."

"Gee, you new kids sure are friendly, where were you at the beginning of the semester?" Cindy chuckled as she accepted the money and came into the kitchen of the cafeteria to buy herself a special lunch.

"Are you the new girl?" Ashley asked Allie.

"Yes, Allie Richards, nice to meet you." Allie replied.

"Interesting..." Ashley said.

"I'm from London." Allie told the girl.

"Ah, that's pretty cool," Ashley smiled. "Well, welcome to our school."

"Thank you." Allie smiled back.

"Well, I'm Ashley, though I can see you already met Julie and Kaitlin." Ashley said.

"Yeah, we have the same science class." Allie told her.

"You seem kinda cool." Julie commented.

"Thank you for accepting me." Allie smiled.

"Well, why wouldn't we?" Julie replied. "You've been so nice and helpful."

Allie smiled at them, but as soon as they were talking to each other, she gave a evil smirk.

* * *

"There's something fishy about those two." Mike said as she kept an eye on Hugo and Allie.

"Stupid ketchup!" Eddy complained as he tried to put ketchup on his hamburger.

"Are you listening to me?" Mike asked.

"Oh, something about wolves, right?" Eddy asked.

Mike rolled her eyes, unimpressed by that answer.

"Those two aren't all that bad." Justine said.

"Yeah, except for that boy trying to hit on you." Justin reminded.

"Yeah, I should've punched him in the face." Jo added.

"Oh, he was just being polite." Justine defended.

"That Allie girl seems pretty nice," Sammy added. "And she even stood up for me against Amy, calling her a hag."

"That sounds good and all, but I don't trust them." Mike said.

"What's not to trust?" Justine asked. "Mike, you're not jealous of them, are you?"

"What? No! Why would I be jealous?" Mike defended.

"It's because everyone likes them more." Eddy said.

"Look, all I'm saying is be careful." Mike told her friends.

"If you say so, Jelly McJealyson." Eddy said.

"I'm not jealous." Mike glared.

"All right, Mazinsky, we'll keep an eye on 'em." Jo told their leader.

"Thanks, guys." Mike said to them.

"You noticed it too, huh, Mike?" A female voice asked.

Everyone then turned around and saw that it was Ellody going up to them.

"Ellody?" Mike asked. "What're you doing here?"

"I overheard you guys talking about the new students, and I think that there's something odd about them too." Ellody explained.

"I just can't shake it," Mike said to Ellody. "Something about them feels off to me, even though they did all this nice stuff for our friends."

"I know it just has to be something, something I don't like about those guys either, right, guys?" Ellody replied before looking to the others.

"Stupid ketchup!" Scott complained as he tried to put ketchup on Chicken's hamburger.

Mike and Ellody just sighed.

"Ellody, this might have to be up to you and me, no one else is really gonna help." Mike said to the older girl.

"Right," Ellody replied. "What should we do?"

"Just watch your step and be careful." Mike advised.

Ellody nodded and then the bell rang as everyone was getting ready to go to their last two classes of the day. Allie and Hugo smiled to nearly all of the students in the hallways, almost like they were celebrities in school now. Mike and Ellody narrowed their eyes, going to keep an eye on the two new kids in school, no matter what.

* * *

The last two classes had run along pretty smoothly for them, then the bell rang and everyone got out of the school.

"Allie, why don't you come along with me and the Rookies over to my house so we can play?" Cindy invited.

"Sure, I'd like that." Allie smiled.

"Come on, you can help me get some snacks ready." Cindy smiled.

"Sure thing." Allie smiled back.

Cindy nodded and headed to her house as Allie had an evil grin.

"I can't believe that I gotta go to that loser's house." Allie said once Cindy was gone.

"I know, dear sister, but look at it this way; we have everybody eating out of the palms of our hands, except for that redheaded pretty boy and that brainiac from our Gym Class," Hugo replied. "They could interfere with our plans."

"Well, looks like we'll have to start tonight." Allie suggested.

"So it begins." Hugo grinned.

"You got that right," Allie smirked. "I'm so excited, this is gonna be great."

"Allie, come on!" Cindy's voice called out.

"Oh!" Allie replied. "I'm coming!"

"Later, Sis." Hugo said.

"Yeah, see ya." Allie told him as she went to follow Cindy to her house.

* * *

"Well, this is my house." Cindy told Allie.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Allie smiled.

"Thanks." Cindy smiled as she let Allie inside.

Allie looked all around.

Cindy pushed a stool in the kitchen and soon stood on it so she could reach the kitchen counter and began to make snacks. Allie opened her backpack, making sure that her cane was there and she grinned as she was about to pull it out, but she heard the door knocked on.

"That's the Rookies, could you get it, please?" Cindy asked as she made a snack.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure..." Allie said as she hid her cane behind her back and went to get the door.

"Cheese Curds are the bomb..." Cindy smiled as she made her snack for her friends.

Allie opened the door and she let in Kaitlin, Robin, Julie, and Ashley.

"Hey, guys, come on in." Cindy told them.

Kaitlin, Robin, Julie, and Ashley came inside.

"Oh, hey, Allie." Ashley said to the redheaded girl.

"I hope it's okay, but I invited her to our meeting." Cindy told her friends.

"Sure, we don't mind." Robin smiled.

They then went over to have a snack before they would hold a meeting.

"Actually, I wanna say something before we have the meeting." Allie told the other young girls.

"What is it, Allie?" Cindy asked.

"I just want to know there's no hard feelings, right?" Allie asked.

"No way!" Robin smiled before showing something. "Why else would I make you this Friendship Bracelet in Art Class?"

"Oh... That's so sweet of you." Allie smiled back, but she then pulled out her cane.

"Why do you have a cane?" Ashley asked.

"Well, it's actually an interesting story," Allie smirked. "And you're going to be apart of it."

"What're you talking about?" Julie asked. "Allie, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry, but I must carry on my father's legacy." Allie told them.

"Father?" Cindy asked.

"The one you know by the name of Mad Mod." Allie replied.

This made the Rookies gasp.

"I'm sorry, I really did like some of you, but I have no choice, and... I actually like it," Allie told them as she twirled her cane like a baton and held it out towards them before she pushed a button on her cane and then a Hyposcreen came on, hypnotizing the Rookies. "Now you belong to me, my puppets!"

The girls cried out and shivered a little until they were suddenly wide-eyed and looked like mindless zombies.

"This is easier than I thought," Allie replied. "I wonder how Hugo is doing?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Hugo was talking to the Reid twins and Jo.

"I must apologized for the actions and trouble I caused you earlier." Hugo said to them.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Justine replied. "We forgive you. Right, guys?"

Jo and Justin just grumbled underneath their breath.

"Right?" Justine repeated a bit sharply.

Jo and Justin blinked and then said apologetic terms to Hugo so that Justine wouldn't be angry with them.

"Glad that that's all settled, and now, I have something to show you." Hugo said before pulling out his cane.

"Nice cane, what are you, an old man?" Justin muttered.

"Justin..." Justine frowned to her twin brother.

"No, but I got this from my own old man if you catch my drift." Hugo smirked.

"Huh?" Jo, Justin, and Justine asked, wondering what he was talking about.

"I believe you know mine and Allie's father," Hugo said. "He goes by the name of Mad Mod."

"I knew there was a reason why I didn't like you!" Justin glared.

"Well, you're gonna side with me real fast." Hugo smirked as he activated his cane.

"Don't look at the screen, whatever you do!" Jo called out.

"I can't believe I trusted you!" Justine pouted. "I thought you were a nice guy!"

"Sorry, luv, no hard feelings." Hugo said to her.

"Oh, believe me, there are." Justine glared at Hugo.

The Hyposcreen then popped up and the trio quicky looked away.

"You can't resist, you will be in my power." Hugo grinned darkly.

"Never, you sleaze ball!" Jo glared.

"My, my, such temper, I should do something about that." Hugo mocked.

"What can you do other than hypnotism?" Jo scoffed. "As long as we look away, you're powerless, Mod Brat."

Hugo grinned as he pressed the button and the three of them were now in some chairs, chained up. Jo tried to get out, but it was sliver and Justin and Justine couldn't reach each other to active their powers.

"You were saying?" Hugo smirked.

For once, the three of them looked helpless, especially Justin and Justine since they couldn't become The Volcano Twins.

"Now, this school is ours!" Hugo laughed.

Jo, Justin, and Justine glared.

"No one will stand in our way." Hugo smirked. He then pressed the button again as the school changed to a different school that is similar to Mad Mod's place when he first captured the Teen Titans.


	4. Chapter 4

Some of the other citizens were going about their usual business, though something seemed different.

"What the heck!" Mike complained. "I knew there was something wrong about those guys."

"This seems familiar..." Ellody commented.

 ** _"Attention, Cartoon Network City!"_** Allie's voice called out.

The citizens looked very confused and saw Allie and Hugo on the screen.

 ** _"We regret to inform you, but you are all under our allegiance,"_ **Hugo told the people.

"Who are you?" Someone asked.

 ** _"We are Hugo and Allie Richards, the children of Neil Richards, but you might know him best as Mad Mod."_** Hugo informed.

"I knew it!" Mike glared.

"This is not good." Ellody frowned.

 ** _"If you all cooperate, this city will be in much better hands,"_** Hugo smirked. **_"If you don't, however, it might get quite messy and painful for you."_**

"Now, pay attention to the screen." Allie added.

The screen changed into a hypnotic screen as everyone minus, Mike and Ellody, were hypnotized.

"Pathetic losers!" A female voice scoffed.

Mike and Ellody turned around and saw Heather leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked.

"Your new friends turned my friends into mindless zombies!" Heather glared.

"Some friends," Mike scoffed. "I just knew they were too good to be true."

"For once, someone new isn't your friend?" Heather asked.

"They were never my friends." Mike told her.

"We have to overpower them somehow," Ellody frowned. "We can't let them take over the city."

"You're right," Mike said before sighing. "Heather, I can't believe I'm saying this, but we could use your help. We can have a temporary truce until this is all over. What do you say?"

"Well... I guess I could..." Heather shrugged. "What have I got to lose?"

"Besides, this wouldn't be the first time..." Ellody sighed. "We all remember what happened when The Spider Queen took over the school."

"Oh, man, don't remind me of that," Mike rolled her eyes. "I'm just glad that was after Anui started training me, otherwise I probably would've chickened out since I used to be so scared of spiders."

"What should we do first?" Heather asked.

"We could try to find someone who hasn't been hypnotized first." Mike suggested.

They were then surrounded by Katrina, Blossom, Dee Dee, and Kathryn.

"Katrina." Ellody frowned.

"Dee Dee... Blossom..." Mike added.

"Cathleen!" Heather called out.

Mike whispered to the queen bee.

"Oh, Kathryn, right." Heather then said.

"Get them." Blossom told the others.

Kathryn attacked the queen bee while Katrina was handling Ellody while Dee Dee and Blossom attacked Mike, neither of them knowing that Sammy was hiding behind the alley.

"Looks like Mike is in trouble," The blonde good twin said to herself. "This looks like a job for Supergirl."

"Man, Blossom sure can hit, no wonder those bad guys get battered easily with the Powerpuff Girls." Mike grunted.

"Silence, you." Blossom glared as she punched Mike.

"Bloss, I didn't wanna have to do this, but you've left me with no choice." Mike told the leader of the Powerpuff Girls.

"Huh?" Blossom asked.

Mike grabbed a hold of Blossom and flung her away and soon broke free, slowly changing into a wolf even without the full moon. Mike snarled and gave a blood-chilling howl. Blossom got up and shook her head and looked at the werewolf tomboy. Mike then pounced onto Blossom. Blossom glared and punched and kicked Mike to get her away from her.

"Bloss, you've got to remember," Mike told her. "It's me, Mike Mazinsky, remember?"

Blossom kicked Mike in the face.

"I don't think she remembers." Heather commented.

"There's got to be a-... That's it!" Mike said once she got an idea, and so changed into a shadow and went inside of Blossom's mind.

"What is she doing?!" Heather asked.

"Let Mike handle it." Ellody said as she trapped Katrina in a force-field.

Heather shrugged and then did her best to handle Kathryn on her own. Katrina snarled to Ellody, nearly sounding like her werecat self, trying to break out of the force-field.

"Stay!" Ellody scolded the young werecat. "Katrina, we're good friends! You're not a monster like Simone!"

Dee Dee was right behind Ellody, trying to attack her.

"Brainiac, behind you!" Heather warned Ellody.

Ellody turned around and gasped as Dee Dee was about to attack her, but a heat vision attack her knocked her down.

* * *

 ** _Inside of Blossom's mind..._**

Blossom was seen in a pink background with red hearts and was in a meditation pose and was even levitating from the ground with her head bowed and her eyes closed.

"Blossom? Blossom!" Mike's voice called out.

"Huh?" Blossom lifted her head and opened an eye and gasped while blushing. "Oh! Mike!"

"Listen to me, you're being controlled by those new students." Mike told the girl.

"I knew that you would save me," Blossom gasped. "I'm so sorry if I hurt you."

"It's okay, you were under control, but listen to me, you have to wake up and break the trance." Mike said as she put her hands on the Powerpuff Girls' leader's shoulders, looking into her fuchsia eyes.

"You think I can do it?" Blossom blushed.

"I believe in you." Mike supported.

"Uh, o-okay, Mike, I'll give it a try." Blossom told the tomboy.

* * *

Blossom closed her eyes and she started to glow as she was waking up. Mike smiled and got out of Blossom's mind. Blossom held her face in her hands and soon shook her head.

"Blossom, are you okay?" Mike asked the Powerpuff Girl.

"Mike?" Blossom asked. "What exactly is going on?"

"Long story, I'll tell you later." Mike replied.

"Wait a minute, _she's_ helping you?" Blossom glared, seeing a certain mean girl.

"Don't get used to it, Powerbluff, it's only a temporary truce." Heather replied.

"Temporary truce?" Blossom asked.

"It's a long story, Bloss, just go with it." Mike told her.

"Okay." Blossom said.

Mike looked around and she was surprised that Supergirl was there and not hypotized, but she looked pretty upset. "Hey, are you okay?" she then asked the girl.

"You were right, Mike; I can't believe I thought Allie would be my friend." Supergirl sulked.

"Well, I can't say I blame you with how she helped you against you-know-who." Mike told her childhood friend who was secretly The Girl of Steel.

"She fooled all of us, and even I felt for it." Supergirl pouted.

"Don't worry about it," Mike comforted. "She played all of us like a violin."

"I just feel so stupid for trusting her..." Supergirl sighed. "This must be how Beth and Lindsay felt when they went into Heather's alliance."

"Don't worry about it, you can help us." Mike told her.

"Right," Supergirl nodded before she secretly smirked at the tomboy. "I think we should have Action Girl help us as well."

Mike smirked back and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Ellody and Heather were trying to help Katrina and Kathryn while Mike was gone.

"You need to help them remind them of who they were before this madness." Blossom told the teenage girls.

"I don't know these losers good enough to do that." Heather said as she used her pointer finger to have Kathryn tied up by her own lasso.

"Niiice..." Blossom deadpanned, folding her arms.

Kathryn then broke out of the lasso and soon tackled Heather to the ground.

"Get off of me, you geek!" Heather glared.

Blossom flew by and grabbed Kathryn and threw her into a car. "Sorry about that!" she then called out.

"Who does she think she is, Wonder Woman?" Heather scoffed.

"Funny you should mention that." Blossom muttered.

Ellody still had Katrina trapped in the force-field. Dee Dee was right behind her, ready to attack her.

"Ellody, look out!" Blossom warned.

Ellody sharply turned around, grabbing Dee Dee by her arms. Dee Dee glared as she struggled, though Ellody seemed to be a lot stronger than she looked as she was able to keep a firm hold on the ballerina.

"Don't underestimate me." Ellody told Dee Dee.

"Wow, that geek is stronger than she looks." Heather commented.

"Well, like I just said, don't underestimate me," Ellody said to her before looking back. "I'm sorry about this, Dee Dee." she then let go, trapping Dee Dee into a force-field.

"What are we gonna do with them?" Blossom wondered.

"I'm sure I can convince Katrina into being my friend again," Ellody said. "After all, we're good friends since she's dating Chicken and I'm dating Lightning."

"Seriously?" Heather scoffed. "What do you see in that clown?"

"He treats me decently unlike most guys." Ellody defended.

"If you say so." Heather shrugged.

Ellody put her hand on Katrina's forehead, and like Mike with Blossom, she went into the werecat's mind, and there seemed to be a memory of how the two first met.

"That's not going to work." Heather rolled her eyes.

"...Ellody...?" Katrina groaned.

"You were saying?" Blossom smirked.

"What just happened?" Katrina asked as she rubbed her head. "Ugh... My head is killing me."

"Rest easy, you'll need it." Ellody advised.

"That's great and all, but how are we going to get everyone else back to normal?" Heather asked.

"Easy, we destroy the twins' canes." A voice replied.

The girls turned around and gasped as they saw the leader of The Cartoon Girls: Action Girl.

"Hey, it's Action Girl." Blossom smiled.

"No surprises there." Ellody commented with a teasing smirk.

 _'Whoa, it's actually her,'_ Heather thought to herself. _'I can't believe it, everyone was right, she does exist.'_

"I've been told that there's trouble from these Mod Kids... The children of Mad Mod..." Action Girl told the others. "We have to band together to save the city before it goes to Hell in a hand basket."

"You know, I'm helping you too." Supergirl said.

"Me too." Blossom said.

"I'm ready." Ellody added.

"Well, I guess I can help, but remember, this is only a temporary truce." Heather reminded.

"All right, let's go." Action Girl replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile with the Reid twins and Jo, they were still in the chairs, chained up.

"I can't reach you, Justin, you're too far!" Justine struggled.

"I'm trying as hard as I can!" Justin grunted. "We can't let those idiots win!"

"It's hopeless, Justin, you can't." Justine frowned.

"I'm not going to give up!" Justin told his sister.

"I admire that, but how can we possibly get free like this?" Justine frowned. "They've outsmarted us."

"Dammit, Justine, I'm not gonna let them get to us, okay?" Justin said to her. "We're gonna get out of here and give them a butt kicking that's long overdue!"

"Oh, I can't believe that I trusted him, and he played me like a violin." Justine pouted.

"Justine, it's okay." Justin told his sister.

"They won... We lost..." Justine sulked.

Justin then tried to scoot closer to his twin sister.

Justine just hung her head in depression. "I don't even know who I can trust anymore, my life is just one big awful mess..." she then sighed. "I'm never going to trust anybody new I meet ever again. I'm sorry, guys, you were right; I guess I'm just the fool."

"Justine, stop it." Justin said.

"But it's true." Justine defended.

"You can't give up now, Babe," Jo told Justine to make her stop. "I know it hurts, but you're gonna get people like that. You can't be upset all because of one person betraying you."

"Oh... Jo..." Justine then smiled a little bit.

"Trust me, I got betrayed a lot, but you know what?" Jo continued. "You should know that you already have friends that are willing to help you."

Justine smiled as she was feeling a little bit better.

"We may be stuck, but we can all get through this." Jo coached.

"You're right... Together," Justine said as she soon scooted as well, towards her twin brother. "Just a little bit closer."

Justin did his best to scoot, but of course, he did pretty good.

"Come on... Come on..." Jo whispered to herself, hoping they would be able to make it.

"Almost there, come on..." Justine whispered.

"Just a little bit closer..." Justin added.

The Reid twins that got closer to each other.

"We did it!" Justine beamed.

"Think we got the power?" Justin asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Justine told him.

They then touched each other's hands and just prayed that it would work. "Volcano Twins powers activate!" Justin and Justine then chanted in unison.

Jo turned away from the bright light.

"What did I tell ya?" Arceus smiled to Kala.

"We did it!" Kala beamed before breaking free from her chains. "I can't believe that we did it!"

"Need some help?" Arceus teased Jo.

"Dude, that's not funny, this stuff could kill me." Jo narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, okay, it was just a joke." Arceus said as he then broke the chains.

"Thanks, now let me get my costume too." Jo said as she rubbed her wrists.

The Volcano Twins then nodded to her as they waited.

Jo soon dashed off, but it wouldn't take long, and she soon came back as Shadow Wolf. "All right, you guys, it's showtime." she then told the Volcano Twins.

"Right." Arceus and Kala replied.

* * *

They took off, but they heard a babbling sound and they turned around and saw a hypnotized Eddy, but he was also drooling.

"Oh, great, we gotta take the drooling baboon too." Shadow Wolf complained.

"He was quite annoying in school today." Arceus muttered.

"He kinda was, but he's our friend." Kala reminded her brother.

Eddy was only drooling and babbling.

"Come on, sweetie, let's go." Kala said as she then picked up Eddy.

Eddy didn't say anything as he was taken by Kala.

"We're outta here." Shadow Wolf said as they left the scene.

"So, how do we stop those Mod Kids?" Kala asked.

"Their canes are the ones that're controlling everyone, and if we destroy those canes, then everyone will be back to normal." Shadow Wolf informed.

"I guess the question is now, how do we get those canes away from them and destroy them?" Arceus then asked.

"I don't know," Shadow Wolf said until she heard the door open. "It's those brats! Quick, hide!"

Everyone then hid behind the stairs and Shadow Wolf got really annoyed with Eddy's babbling.

"Any way to keep him quiet?" Shadow Wolf groaned.

Kala and Arceus covered Eddy's mouth so he wouldn't give them away. But they both shivered as they felt his drool, then The Volcano Twins, and Shadow Wolf then attacked the intruders, but it was only Action Girl, Supergirl, Blossom, Ellody, and Heather.

* * *

"Whoever has their knee on my back is going to be in big trouble." Action Girl scolded.

Shadow Wolf moved herself and put Eddy there to blame him which made Arceus and Kala look at her, unimpressed. "What?" she then shrugged innocently.

"Uh, Supergirl, could you get off of me, please?" Kala asked.

"Ooh, sorry about that." Supergirl said.

Everyone then got up and off of each other.

"Listen, I know you're all wondering why Heather is with us, but we have to work together to stop the Mod Kids." Blossom told the others.

"What if she betrays us?" Shadow Wolf asked.

"Oh, please, if I did, I wouldn't be here right now." Heather said.

"I know it sounds unusual, but we have to work together, and... Uh, what's up with him?" Blossom explained before looking at Eddy. "I don't think I've seen him drool... Uh... This much."

"We tried everything, but nothing is working." Arceus said.

"Have you tried this?" Supergirl asked before testing an idea. "Eddy, there's twenty dollars on the ground."

"Where?" Eddy asked as he soon came out of his trance. "It's mine! Finder's Keepers!"

"Case closed." Supergirl smirked.

"Ugh... Duh!" Shadow Wolf groaned and hit herself on the forehead.

"Hey, what's going on?" Eddy asked as he looked around. "And why am I covered in drool?"

"Like you never are, especially when a cute substitute teacher comes in." Ellody muttered.

"Hey, what's she doing here?" Eddy glared at Heather.

"It's a long story, just go with it, we're running out of time," Action Girl told him. "Now listen, their canes are the key to everyone being hypnotized."

"So, what if we grabbed the canes?" Ellody suggested.

"We'll take care of them." Blossom added.

"And shut them down!" Eddy finished eagerly. "Oh, I'll find them, those dorks will never hypnotize me again!"

"We just gotta figure out how to get those canes without them noticing it." Heather said to the others.

"How are we going to do that?" Kala asked. "There could be guards out there!"

"We just have to be very sneaky." Shadow Wolf replied.

"Quiet and sneaky..." Action Girl added. "Like a spy or a secret agent."

"Frida loves Spy Kids..." Eddy said to himself.

"All right, let's go." Action Girl said.

"Wait a minute." Heather said before snapping her fingers and her outfit changed into a dark red dress, black boots, red gloves, and a black mask.

"Who are you supposed to be, a knock-off on Miraculous Ladybug?" Eddy asked.

"Uh, no," Heather rolled her eyes. "My little sister loves that show for some reason, it's pretty stupid."

"Come on, we can't waste any time." Action Girl told the others.

They then went to move out.

* * *

Cindy, Kaitlin, Robin, Julie, and Ashley were shown as seen to be personal assistants in their own uniforms given to them by Allie.

"Come on, move it!" Allie demanded. "I want this floor spotless!"

"Yes, ma'am." The Rookies replied.

"Ah, this is a good life..." Allie smirked as she leaned back. "I feel so accomplished. First Cartoon Network City, and then, the world. Hm... Now, I'm a little hungry." she then tapped her cane as Ed and Double D appeared.

"Ed... Double D..." Eddy frowned.

"How can we serve you?" Double D asked Allie, bowing like a lowly servant.

"I'm hungry," Allie demanded. "Bring me some food."

"What would you like?" Double D asked.

"Hmm... I suppose that pizza from the shop I keep hearing about from Old Man Haynes in town with mozzarella sticks and a diet Cola." Allie demanded.

"Yes, ma'am, we shall get that for you." Double D said.

"NOW!" Allie glared.

Ed and Double D then zipped away.

"Sheesh." Allie muttered before going back to relaxing.

* * *

"Ed... Double D..." Eddy frowned. "I can't believe they got them."

"It won't last long." Shadow Wolf said.

"So, how do we get those canes?" Eddy asked.

"We must be cautious, otherwise-" Ellody tried to warn.

"Oh, come on, what's the worst that could happen?" Heather cut her off with a scoff.

Then, a hypnotized Valerie, Elaine, Johanna, Albert, and Eva were right behind them.

"You were saying?" Blossom asked Heather.

Suddenly, the group of hypnotized people attacked them all and had them tied up.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Hugo scoffed. "It seems that we didn't hypnotize you."

The others just glared at them.

"I'll have to fix that..." Hugo said as he took out his cane. "Don't worry, you won't feel a thing."

"Tell me, can you see in the dark?" Action Girl asked.

"No, we can't, always had problems seeing in the dark, why?" Allie replied.

"No reason... Except for right now." Action Girl said as she used her shadowbending to make the whole place entirely dark.

"Hey, I can't see!" Hugo cried out.

"Shrimp, come on, we gotta go!" Shadow Wolf demanded.

"I'm not leaving without Ed and Double D!" Eddy argued.

"We'll come back for them, now move it!" Shadow Wolf told him.

"But I can't do this without them," Eddy defended. "I don't want to do this without them! We're a team!"

"Eddy!" Shadow Wolf called out.

Eddy ignored her and went to his two best friends.

"You are an idiot!" Shadow Wolf told him. "They're only gonna tear you apart!"

"You'd probably do the same thing if Justine was under their control!" Eddy retorted.

The others took the ones that were tied up and prepared to lock them away because Hugo and Allie made them.

* * *

Eddy came towards Double D and Ed.

"A trespasser, get him!" Ed glared.

"Lumpy! Sockhead! It's me, your best friend, Eddy!" Eddy told them.

Ed and Double D looked to each other and soon beat up Eddy since they were under control.

"I really don't want to hurt you guys," Eddy frowned. "Remember all the good times we had together? We even said ourselves that we're Team Ed. We live together, and we will die together, you two have always been like brothers to me, so go ahead and kill me, but I will still love you guys."

Double D and Ed just glared at him.

"We've been through a lot together..." Eddy begged them with tears in his eyes. "Especially when we first met. Ed, our moms let us play in the sandbox when we were little, and Double D, you were new in the neighborhood, and we've been close ever since. I know I've been selfish some of the times, but I really care about you guys like you were my family, especially when Mike broke up with me and you guys were there to help me out."

Eddy then heard a sword drop and he looked over and saw Ed was crying.

"ED IS SORRY!" Ed cried out before hugging Eddy while crying.

"Aw, don't cry, ya big lug..." Eddy patted him on the back, though smiled since Ed was back to normal, as normal as Ed could ever be that is.

"Did you really mean all of that, Eddy?" Double D asked.

"Of course I do, you guys are my best friends, you were always by my side when I needed you the most." Eddy told them.

The Eds soon all shared a group hug, sharing a rather heartwarming moment all together.

"But if you tell everyone, I'll knock your block off." Eddy threatened.

"That's the Eddy I know and love." Double D said.

"What are we doing?" Ed asked.

"Stopping Hugo and Allie, those guys are bad news." Eddy told them.

"Where are the others?" Double D asked.

"Trapped in a cell, we need to get them out, and I have a plan." Eddy replied.

"Yay!" Ed cheered.

"Oh, boy... What is it, Eddy?" Double D asked, uneasily at first.

Eddy just gave him a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Meanwhile, in the cell...**_

"That idiot!" Shadow Wolf groaned. "If he hadn't gone back, then this wouldn't have happened!"

"Oh, like you were gonna save us." Heather muttered.

"Heather, remember what we talked about." Ellody scolded.

"Sorry, it's a force of nature." Heather defended.

"We gotta get out of here, but I think they knew all along." Action Girl said to the others.

"I would help you with your cell, Action Girl, but mine has Kryptonite," Supergirl frowned. "It's like they know our weaknesses."

"Don't worry, there's always a way out of these messes, no matter how dangerous, and we have to have faith in our teammates," Action Girl said. "That's what Action Guy said in Issue #236 in The Chaos of The Cheetah Chick."

They heard footsteps coming down and they saw Ed and Double D were walking with Eddy who was handcuffed.

"Oh, no." Kala frowned.

"Now we're doomed." Shadow Wolf added.

"Our leaders said that we're on guard duty now." Double D told the guards who were there now who were Chicken's best friends.

"Are you sure?" Flem asked.

"Yes." Double D nodded.

"Is that so?" Earl crossed his arms.

"Do not cross me for I have a katana blade." Ed glared as he showed his sword.

Flem and Earl looked and smiled nervously as they stepped away to let Ed and Double D do their work.

"Now go!" Double D demanded.

Flem and Earl ran away, leaving them alone, and Ed turned around with a big smile.

"Hi, guys!" Ed smiled.

"What?" The others asked in confusion.

"Eddy, you talked 'em out of it," Action Girl smiled. "I'm so proud of ya!"

"Well, I'll be damned," Shadow Wolf said. "You did something right for once."

"Let's get you guys out of here." Eddy said.

"Careful, they've actually used some clever material so we can't use our powers to get out." Heather warned.

"So weird to hear you be honest, Heather." Eddy said to the queen bee.

Ed then pulled his sword and cut down all of their cells

"Dang, how strong is that thing?" Shadow Wolf commented about the sword.

"Thanks, big guy." Supergirl smiled as she stretched.

"You're welcome!" Ed smiled back.

"No one's hurt, right?" Double D asked.

"No, but that Kryptonite is quite annoying." Supergirl scoffed to her and Superman's weakness due to being from the planet Krypton.

"Think that's bad?" Shadow Wolf replied. "Try touching silver only to get burnt."

"All right, let's go." Action Girl told the others.

Everyone then went off to save everyone, but Eddy grabbed Ed and Double D.

"I think The Cartoon Boys should appear." Eddy suggested to them.

"How do we call them, Eddy?" Ed asked.

Eddy gave a deadpan look on his face before going behind a wall with the other Eds to become The Cartoon Boys.

"All right, let's do this," Blaze said. "Let's kick some butt."

They then followed after the others to catch up to them.

* * *

"Okay, Allie is right behind that door," Heather told the others as they came in front of a door. "She's also gonna apply some lipstick in a quick flash."

"You sure about that?" Ellody asked.

"Trust me," Heather said before cuing as Allie looked through a magazine, then looked at the time as Heather counted down from five, and she soon stood up and walked over to the bathroom with a tube of lipstick. "And there you have it."

"Wow, how the heck did you know that?" Blaze asked.

"Most of we preppy mean girls have a certain schedule," Heather smirked. "It's in our DNA."

"Wait, how didn't you know about that too?" Blaze asked the female Volcano Twin. "You're a girl too."

"I don't do that kind of stuff in school, I mostly do that at home if I need to sometimes." Kala defended.

"All right, we have 45 seconds before she comes back in, she could be either putting on powder or checking her nails and phone." Heather told the others.

"And there's her cane," Action Girl added. "Okay, Blossom, you're the fastest, you grab the cane."

Blossom nodded and flew inside quickly. She then picked up the cane with a smile, but gasped as Allie was coming back, but flew back to the others before she could be seen. Allie was luckily staring at her phone and came back inside, not noticing that her cane was missing yet.

"Got it." Blossom smiled.

"Good girl." Action Girl approved.

Blossom blushed and giggled slightly.

"Now, we'll have to destroy it," Winter Knight said. "Might I suggest a method into-"

Shadow Wolf soon took the cane and smashed it against the floor over and over like a golf club.

"ARE YOU MAD, WOMAN?!" Winter Knight gasped.

"You had a better idea?" Shadow Wolf rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I did, but not to smash it like a barbarian!" Winter Knight replied.

"Well, it's too late now." Shadow Wolf shrugged.

"Did it work though?" Ellody asked. "How will we know for sure?"

"When I was hypnotized, both of them used their canes on me, so if we destroy Hugo's, then everyone will be back to normal." Blossom suggested.

"That's a good idea, Bloss, come on, let's find Hugo." Action Girl said.

"I don't think so!" Cindy glared as she appeared, everyone then looked to her. "I got a few choice words for you guys! Now, would all please rise for the National Magic Trick?"

Everyone looked to her in confusion.

"Look, my hands are empty," Cindy began to demonstrate. "Look, a little white hanky. Watch closely~..." she then shoved the hanky in her fist after bringing it out from her pocket and waved her hand over her fist. "Not closely enough. It's gone!" she then opened her hands to show the hanky disappeared before she made a fist again and waved her hand. "But with a little whiffle dust, the hanky is back!" she then took the hanky out from her hand.

"What the...?" Heather blinked.

"Did I get ya?" Cindy giggled. "I was just pretending to be hypnotized!"

"You mean all this time, you didn't get hypnotized?!" Shadow Wolf snapped. "I came all the way down here to save your butt, and you didn't even need any help?!"

"N-Now, take it easy, Penn taught me that trick..." Cindy said nervously.

"Cindy, how are you not hypnotized?" Action Girl asked.

"Some things are better left unsaid in mysteries..." Cindy said. "Where is Maxum Man? Why don't they build a boat on Gilligan's Island? What's really the Krabby Patty secret formula?"

"Okay, stop, we get it." Action Girl told her.

"But they don't know that I wasn't hypnotized in the first place." Cindy told them all.

"Do you know where Hugo is?" Heather asked.

"Yes..." Cindy said. "He's about to call Mad Mod... I'm worried about the Rookies, those fiends have made us reduce ourselves to menial labor. We're almost like maids to them, I just hope we can save the Rookies, they're really some of the best friends I've ever had next to you guys. Especially Julie, she's really funny when she wants to be."

"We have no time to lose, let's go." Action Girl told the others.

"Quietly, I don't want him to hear anyone." Cindy warned.

They soon snuck over to where Hugo was and his cane was in his hands however, almost like he knew they were coming. Red Flash sniffled and was about to sneeze, but Blaze and Winter Knight covered his nose.

"Shh..." Cindy warned.

* * *

Mad Mod soon appeared on a screen.

"Over here, Father~" Hugo called with a dashing smile before smiling evilly. "Handsome as paint and ready for war!"

 ** _"Excellent,"_ **Mad Mod replied. ** _"I see that you and Allie have everything under control."_**

"Yes, we did," Hugo nodded. "Those fools were easy to manipulate."

 ** _"I'm so proud of you both,"_** Mad Mod grinned. ** _"With Cartoon Network City under control, we'll spread across all the other nations, including Nicktropolis and Disneyville."_**

"When do we start?" Hugo asked.

 ** _"As soon as possible."_** Mad Mod replied.

"Excellent," Hugo smirked. "Allie and I are ready for a truly hostile takeover."

 ** _"Good boy, I raised you kids well, I'll check up on you again as soon as you get done."_ **Mad Mod said before hanging up.

Hugo nodded as he looked determined and ready.

"Man, that guy's creepier and worse than Mandark." Action Girl said to the others.

Red Flash suddenly sneezed really loud.

"Oh, crap!" Blaze and Winter Knight panicked.

Hugo growled as he turned around and came over.

"He's coming this way!" Blossom panicked.

"What do we do?!" Arceus yelped.

"Hey, ugly!" Cindy called out as she soon came over to the evil boy. "Try to catch me!"

Hugo turned around to her. Cindy stuck her tongue out and shook her butt before running.

"GET BACK HERE!" Hugo glared as he chased the young girl.

"YOU GUYS CAN GET THE CANE!" Cindy told the others. "I'LL HANDLE HIM!"

"Wow, thanks, Cindy..." Action Girl muttered as that was pretty loud.

"I gotta thank the Warners for this." Cindy said as she comedically ran away from Hugo.

* * *

"Come on, in there." Blossom told the others.

"It's got to be in here somewhere." Ellody said.

"You morons!" Allie's voice called out.

The others turned around and saw Allie looking really pissed. "Now you're going to pay..."

"You and what army?" Blaze smirked.

Allie then snapped her fingers. The others who were all hypnotized soon came out and surrounded the group.

"Oh... Pretty good army..." Blaze muttered.

"Zoinks!" Winter Knight cried out.

"Ruh-roh!" Red Flash cried out.

"Jeepers!" Kala gasped.

"Jinkies!" Ellody cried.

"Dang, I still don't have a catchphrase." Arceus pouted.

"Now what were you saying?" Allie smirked.

"Oh, no problem, we were just leaving," Blossom said, hiding the cane behind her back. "Sorry to have wasted your time."

Suddenly, Bubbles and Buttercup ambushed their own sister.

"Girls!" Blossom gasped. "Not you too!"

"Destroy them, my slaves." Allie commanded.

The other hypnotized victims soon came closer and jumped into beat up the heroes.

"Are you sure you hypnotized Tori?" Heather muttered to her dumb friend. "She doesn't seem any different."

Tori seemed to be fighting the air and not the others like the others did with the good guys.

Ellody used her telekinesis to throw Scott, Chicken, Lightning, and Jade to the wall. "I'm so sorry, you guys, no hard feelings..." She said to her group of friends.

"Uh...?" Heather blinked.

"Telekinesis." Ellody told her.

"I knew that." Heather muttered.

"COME ON, YOU MUTTS!" Shadow Wolf glared as she was surrounded by the weredogs, of course including her rival, Eva. "I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!"

Eva and the younger weredogs soon tackled Shadow Wolf, or, at least tried to.

"You want a fight?" Shadow Wolf glared and punched and kicked them away with all her might. "I'll give you a fight!"

Eva and the weredogs glared at her, growling at her.

"If that's how you wanna play it, then **SO BE IT.** " Shadow Wolf glared as her eyes flashed red and her voice got low in the final words as she grew demonic and wolf-like.

* * *

As if history repeated itself, The Cartoon Boys were forced to fight The Kanker Sisters, even though they were friends with May and Marie now, but still, fighting Lee wasn't much of an issue since no one even liked her. Marie's hands changed into silver claws just like The X-Men's member: Wolverine. May cracked her knuckles and took out a wooden board before hitting it with her forehead and the board split into two pieces. Lee growled and she punched the wall with her fist and it made a huge crack.

"Okay, boys, remember, don't hurt May and Marie, but you can with Lee." Blaze told Winter Knight and Red Flash.

"But my dad says I can't hit girls." Red Flash reminded.

"Who says Lee's a girl anyway?" Blaze muttered.

"Um..." Red Flash blinked.

Blaze yelled and punched Lee in the stomach and face then threw her into a wall.

"Such violence!" Winter Knight cried out.

May and Marie then came towards Red Flash and Winter Knight like in the days they used to stalk the boys.

"Marie Kanker, please, we're good friends, you'd never wanna hurt me!" Winter Knight told the blue-haired girl.

"Yaaaugh!" Marie battle cried.

Winter Knight nervously froze her. "I'm sorry, Marie!"

May soon yelled out and tackled Red Flash to the ground.

"I can't fight her..." Red Flash frowned.

May soon began to beat up Red Flash since he wasn't doing anything.

"Do something!" Blaze cried out.

"But I can't hit girls!" Red Flash reminded.

"Fine, if you wanna die, it's your funeral." Blaze said.

Red Flash looked to him and looked up at May as she went savage on him.

* * *

Blossom grunted and groaned while Bubbles and Buttercup beat her up. A shadow hand grabbed Bubbles and Buttercup and tossed them aside. Blossom looked up and blushed as Action Girl stood in front of her.

"Action Girl... Thank you..." Blossom breathed.

"Must be hard to fight your sisters." Action Girl said, holding out her hand.

"Yeah, a bit harder than I thought it'd be," Blossom said as she took the superhero's hand. "I'm not sure if I can do it."

"I know how it feels fighting someone you love." Action Girl said as she looked over at Lu, Og, June, and Dee Dee who were trapped by shadows.

Blossom frowned.

"I hope Cindy's doing okay." Action Girl said to herself.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Hugo looked around for Cindy, but soon found Cindy in a disguise with a fake mustache standing beside a slot machine. "Hey now, what's all this here?" he then asked, seeing the slot machine that needed a quarter.

"Ahem!" Cindy cleared her throat. "You look lucky, wanna try?"

"Oh, yes, I do, here's the quarter." Hugo said.

Cindy took off her mustache and shushed to the fourth wall before putting it back on with a friendly smile.

"And this is a particularly lucky day," Hugo smirked as he paid the quarter and pulled the slot machine. "I was born lucky!"

There were then three matches and the 'WINNER' light flashed.

"You see? I win!" Hugo beamed only for a boxing glove to come out of the machine and punched him away.

"Meep, Meep!" Cindy stuck out her tongue before running away.

"Hey!" Hugo glared as he continued to chase her, almost like Tom & Jerry.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, Allie was backing up and running away.

"Hey, she's escaping!" Kala told the others.

"Not for long!" Action Girl said as she soon chased after her.

Allie looked back and kept running.

"You can't run from me!" Action Girl glared as she ran after the evil girl.

Allie went to the alley and sat down, looking around and saw nobody was there, then she sighed in relief.

"Hello there." Action Girl's voice said.

"What?!" Allie snapped. "How did you find me?"

"I have my ways." Action Girl crossed her arms as she came towards her.

"Get away from me!" Allie frowned. "I'm just a little girl!"

"Yeah, an evil girl." Action Girl said.

"I... I... I..." Allie stammered.

"There are people who wanted to be your friend and you betrayed them, especially Robin Snyder!" Action Girl scolded.

"Well, it's how I was raised..." Allie shrugged.

"Just because you're raised by someone evil doesn't mean you have to be evil, but I'm afraid you prove that to be true," Action Girl told her. "I should have you locked away with your brother."

"No, you can't do that!" Allie defended. "You wouldn't do that!"

"I can and I will," Action Girl narrowed her eyes. "Your father will be joining you two as well."

Allie soon whimpered and started to cry.

"Don't think I won't, it's too late to apologize, you and that brother of yours have done terrible damage to the city, and you must be punished." Action Girl scolded.

"I do deserve it," Allie sighed as she put her hands out. "It can't be worse than what Father is going to do."

"You broke the rules, I'm sorry to do this, but you leave me no choice," Action Girl said as she brought out handcuffs to cuff Allie. "And stop crying your crocodile tears!"

"I hope they don't put me in the same cell as Father," Allie sulked in misery. "Please don't let them put me in the same cell as him. Please don't let them!"

"If you think I'm gonna start feeling sorry for you now, you got another thing coming." Action Girl said as she thought that Allie was faking.

Allie whimpered, looking up to her as she was not faking, she was actually crying. Action Girl soon took her and dragged her away to go back to where the others were. Hugo panted as he was out of breath and fell down as Action Girl went over and handcuffed him.

"Nice work, Cindy." Action Girl approved.

"Thanks, I do try, and here's the cane." Cindy said.

"Good job." Action Girl told her.

"All right, you wanna deal with this then?" Shadow Wolf asked as she held out the cane to Winter Knight.

"Actually, someone else can do it." Winter Knight said.

"May I?" Kala asked.

Winter Knight nodded and handed the cane to her.

"Oh, so she can destroy the cane and I can't?" Shadow Wolf deadpanned. "I see how it is."

Kala looked at the cane and screamed as she was smash it to pieces as everyone's eyes widened in shock. "YOU... DO... NOT... MESS... WITH OUR FRIENDS!"

The cane was then destroyed.

"Sorry, I was holding back a little anger." Kala smiled sheepishly to the others.

"Well, no harm done, let's get these two locked away." Action Girl said about the evil siblings.

"Father is going to punish you for this." Hugo gave an evil smirk to his twin sister.

Allie just whimpered in fear.

"Stop pretending!" Action Girl scolded Allie.

"Uh, I think she might actually be crying, AG," Cindy said. "Trust me, I know real tears. My mom cries at movies based on a true story, EVERY TIME."

"Blaze cried when he saw Old Yellow." Red Flash added.

"WHY DID THEY HAVE TO SHOOT THE DOG?!" Eddy cried out from memory.

"How do I know she's not lying?" Action Girl scoffed. "People make up sob stories all the time just to save themselves. For all we know, she could be as evil as her family."

"Actually, not her mother." Cindy said.

"Huh?" Action Girl asked.

"Mad Mod took their kids away from their mother when they were four-years-old," Cindy replied. "Hugo is beyond repair, but Allie... She told me that Mad Mod punishes her or takes his anger out on her when it's Hugo's fault, and he just likes Hugo better than Allie, please, look at her."

The others looked at her.

"How do _you_ know this...?" Shadow Wolf asked.

"Well, she just told me and nobody else." Cindy said.

* * *

Everyone was then back to normal after the canes broke.

"Hey, what happened?" Bubbles asked.

"Ugh... I feel like I got headache..." Buttercup groaned as she rubbed her head.

"Ugh, what am I wearing?" Ashley complained. "Not even Julie would wear something so bleak and miserable."

"Excuse me?" Julie glared as she wore the same thing.

"Oh, but it looks great on you!" Ashley smiled nervously to the girl. "Heh?"

"I can't believe this, you failed me again..." A voice snapped. Out of the shadows, it was Mad Mod, glaring angrily.

"It's Mad Mod!" Cindy gasped.

"Father!" Allie and Hugo added.

"I thought I could trust, depend, and rely on you two, but you couldn't even do something so simple that a monkey could do it!" Mad Mod scolded his children.

"But it was Allie's fault!" Hugo defended.

Everyone gasped as they couldn't believe that Hugo blamed his own sister.

"You've always been quite a nuisance, Allie." Mad Mod glared.

"I know, I'm sorry..." Allie bowed her head. "I don't mean to be. I'm really trying my hardest."

Mad Mod soon came over to her and grabbed her by her collar. "I took you in and gave you what you could ever want, **AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME?!** " he then snapped.

Hugo just gave her an evil smirk.

Action Girl soon saw that the others were right and Allie was telling the truth about her life. She soon found herself heartbroken for the girl to get abused by her father like that. No one deserved that, not even the coldest and darkest of most school bullies.

"Aren't you gonna stand up for your sister?" Eva asked Hugo as even _she_ was disgusted.

"Not really," Hugo replied. "She deserves it."

"You're such a pig." Gwen glared.

"I can't believe that we liked you." Becky added in agreement.

"Oh, blah, blah, I've heard it all." Hugo rolled his eyes.

"I may be stealing Numbuh 5's homework and even tried to kill her once, but this is just beyond disgusting." Valerie said.

"Yeah, and I may pick on Boomer, but I still love him." Brick added.

"I say that we all kick his butt." Buttercup suggested.

"For once, I agree." Gwen said.

"If you can get us, that is." Mad Mod smirked before he pushed a button on his cane.

A trap door opened up for the Mod family which allowed them to get away and the floor closed back up before anyone could get to them.

* * *

"Where'd they go!?" Bubbles cried out, putting her hands to her face. "They just disappeared!"

"Everyone just calm down," Action Girl told the crowd. "We have to work together, even if someone us don't like each other."

"You got that right." Valerie replied.

"Stranger things have happened." Buttercup said.

"Girls, use your X-Ray vision." Blossom told her sisters.

The Powerpuff Girls then used their X-Ray vision to find the Mod family with a computer and a rocket.

"They have a rocket!" Bubbles told the others.

"All right, now like I said, we all have to work together, even through the hate." Action Girl said.

"So, what you're saying is, we have a temporary truce?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah." Action Girl nodded.

"What if we don't want to?" Sarah asked.

"Fine, you can just stay here and not save your city." Cindy folded her arms at her.

"Yeah, Sarah, Cindy's more of a hero than you are," Shadow Wolf said in defense. "I'm so proud of how much you've developed, Cindy."

"Someday she'll be as developed as Wonder Woman!" Bubbles smiled.

Everyone laughed at that, but Red Flash and Dee Dee just looked confused.

"We don't get it."

"Okay, I just have to ask, how can we stop the rocket?" Anna Mae asked.

"Easy, all we have to do is..." Action Girl said before whispering her plan to everyone else.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"I'm so glad that you came, Father," Hugo smiled. "I tried my very best until those superzeroes stopped us."

Allie hung her head in sadness and depression.

"You just can't let them best you, but you've mastered manipulation quite easily, I'm proud of ya." Mad Mod smirked.

"Thank you, Father." Hugo replied.

Allie sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"Now, we have to launch this rocket into orbit and let it explode in the stratosphere and then the whole world will become us, almost like a universal virus." Mad Mod instructed.

Hugo and Mad Mod then laughed evilly together.

"T-Minus fifteen minutes." Mad Mod counted.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..." Allie cried.

"It's okay, we're going to stop them." Action Girl reassured.

Allie turned and gasped as she saw Action Girl taking her handcuffs. "I thought you didn't believe me?"

"I don't have time to explain, you gotta get out of here." Action Girl told her as she uncuffed the girl and carried her in her arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Allie pouted.

"Come on, you better get moving." Action Girl told her as there wasn't much time left.

Allie nodded as Action Girl flew away with the English girl in her arms.

"Now nobody is going to stop us!" Mad Mod grinned.

"Don't count on it, Froot Loop." Action Girl glared as she took Allie to safety.

The others waited for Allie to come back so they could take her somewhere safe.

"Guys, take Allie somewhere safe." Action Girl told the others.

The Rookies nodded as they decided to take her somewhere safe. Kathryn then became Wonder Girl and lassoed her rope around the rocket with the help of The Rowdyruff Boys.

"WHAT?!" Mad Mod snapped.

"Oh, sorry, did you forget about little old me?" Wonder Girl smiled innocently to Mad Mod.

"Hi there," Boomer added. "We're going to kick your butt now."

"Yeah, let's get it on!" Brick added.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Butch laughed as he was hyper again.

Hugo soon backed up into Eva, Valerie, Gwen, Becky, Buttercup, and The Volcano Twins. "Uh-oh..." The evil boy muttered to himself.

"Do you mind if we...?" Kala asked her twin brother.

"Ladies first." Arceus allowed.

Kala smiled before glaring towards Hugo. Gwen and Becky soon attacked Hugo first, showing that they knew martial arts.

"CONTROL _US_ , WILL YOU?!" Buttercup snapped.

"No hard feelings?" Hugo smiled nervously.

"For us, no, but for _you_!" Becky glared.

Buttercup pounded on Hugo and even held him so Gwen and Becky could punch and kick him as they were the most angry with him.

"Hey, save room for me!" Eva told them.

"And me!" Valerie added.

The girls were all then fighting with Hugo in the style of a cartoon fight cloud.

"I think I'll let you girls have this one." Arceus chuckled.

Blaze had weapons out with a jar in his hands, he handed a baseball bat to Becky who put a quarter in the jar.

"What are you doing?" Arceus asked.

"Helping, what does it look like?" Blaze shrugged.

"Looks like a scam." Arceus replied.

"Who? _Me_? Scam? Never!" Blaze defended as he handed pepper spray to Gwen as she put a quarter in the jar.

"Yeah, you're never known for scamming people, what ever was I thinking?" Arceus rolled his eyes in deadpan.

"I dunno, I guess you're just wrong." Blaze shrugged.

* * *

"Hmm... Let's see if I can deactivate the timer?" Winter Knight pondered.

"Hey, you, get away from there!" Mad Mod glared and was about to go after Winter Knight, but Action Girl blocked him, giving him the coldest death glare that could make villains wet themselves. "Huh?"

Winter Knight stuck his tongue out as he concentrated.

"Uh, no pressure, but there is a time limit." Action Girl gently told Winter Knight.

"I should be able to deactivate this in time." Winter Knight reassured.

Shadow Wolf and Arceus then decided to help Wonder Girl and The Rowdyruff Boys.

"Just hold onto the rocket!" Shadow Wolf said.

"I'm almost done!" Winter Knight told her.

Action Girl was even nervous as the rocket looked ready to lift off.

"And... DONE!" Winter Knight said, pressing a button with one second to spare.

The rocket was then shut off.

"Good work, now, let me take care of one more thing." Action Girl said.

"Stay back, don't make me use my cane!" Mad Mod told her.

"Go ahead, try and use it, I dare you." Action Girl glared as she came towards Mad Mod.

"I'm warning you..." Mad Mod said.

"What's the matter, Mod?" Action Girl challenged as her eyes turned red. "Afraid?"

"You asked for this..." Mad Mod told her as he brought out his cane for defense.

"Use it then, I dare you." Action Girl said.

Mad Mod shakily pointed his cane at her.

"I'm waiting..." Action Girl crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

Mad Mod just shook while holding out his cane.

"Well, this is boring." Action Girl said as she easily took the cane from his hand and broke it in half by moving it down to her knee like a karate move.

Mad Mod then gasped in fear.

"Now, what was that thing I was gonna do?" Action Girl asked herself. "Oh, yeah. Give you a butt kicking!"

"You wouldn't hurt a little old man like me, would you?" Mad Mod asked nervously.

His question was quickly answered as Action Girl gave him a well-deserved butt kicking with no hesitation.


	8. Chapter 8

Mad Mod groaned as Action Girl wiped her hands.

"I would," Action Girl said once she was done with him. "Okay, girls, that's enough for now."

Gwen and Becky appeared next to Action Girl with hearts in their eyes.

"You girls okay?" Action Girl asked them.

"Oh, yeah, we're okay~..." Gwen beamed as she hugged Action Girl's left arm.

"Totally okay, now that you're here~" Becky added as she hugged Action Girl's right arm.

"Now, it's time to send these guys to the city jail." Action Girl said about the evil father and son.

"Right." The others agreed.

* * *

And with that, Mad Mod and Hugo were being sent to jail. Allie sighed as she was about to go with them since she was apart of the Mad Mod family and she thought maybe no one would want anything to do with her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Action Girl asked.

"You're not going to put me in jail, are you?" Allie pouted.

"Why should we?" Cindy asked.

"But I hurt you guys?" Allie reminded.

"It wasn't your fault," Robin comforted. "You had to do what your father and brother said, you couldn't help it."

"You're still our friend." Julie added.

"Thanks, you guys, I really appreciate this, but I want to go back to my mother." Allie told them.

"You're sure?" Cindy asked.

"Yes, I want to go back to London, but I promise that I will write letters and come visit you." Allie promised.

"Is that what you want?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, could you take back to my mum, please?" Allie replied.

"Sure, I can teleport very fast." Action Girl reassured.

"Thank you, guys, I will never forget this." Allie said as she came over and hugged The Rookies.

"Here, I made this for you in Art Class." Robin smiled as she handed Allie a friendship bracelet.

"Oh... Thank you..." Allie said as she soon wore it.

Robin smiled and Allie smiled back, the two then shared a hug together. Allie then came beside Action Girl to leave with her to go back home to London. Action Girl then teleports both of them to a average blue house and Allie knocked on the door.

* * *

"I'm coming!" The woman of the house called out and she soon came out. She had red hair and wore a blue blouse, a pink skirt, and black flats, and she was also in a wheelchair and when she opened the door, she gasped with tears in her eyes.

"Mummy!" Allie called out as she had tears in her eyes as well.

"Allie... Is that you, my dear?" The woman asked.

Allie soon came towards the woman and hugged her with her eyes shut and tears leaking down her face.

"Oh, honey, I knew that you couldn't have been like your father and brother!" The woman gushed.

"I'm sorry, Mummy..." Allie frowned to her. "I never meant for any of that to happen."

The woman smiled and hugged her daughter and looked at Action Girl. "Thank you for bringing her home."

"Huh? Oh, no problem, it was my pleasure, ma'am." Action Girl replied.

"Well, thank you..." The woman replied.

"This is Action Girl." Allie told her mother.

"Oh, Action Girl, huh?" The woman asked.

"The bravest superhero with great action powers in all the known universe, and probably the unknown too!" Action Girl proclaimed, similar to when she idolized Action Guy as a child.

"Well, thank you again." The woman said.

Allie then ran up and hugged the superhero. "Thank you again, I'm so sorry if I caused trouble."

"No, I should be sorry, I thought you were lying just to save yourself, I should've known better." Action Girl told the girl.

Allie sniffed, wiping her eyes and smiled at her.

"You better run along now," Action Girl suggested. "You and your mom have some catching up to do."

Allie smiled and nodded as she went inside of the house. Action Girl smiled and teleported back to the city.

* * *

Later on the night, everyone went home to rest up or watch TV or something, and Heather was in her bedroom, brushing her hair.

"Thank you, Heather, for helping us." Action Girl's voice said.

Heather gasped a little then turned around saw Action Girl sitting her bedroom window.

"Yes, I know, shocker, but really, thank you for all you did even though you had a hard time doing it, you'd actually make a pretty good superhero if you put your heart and soul into it." Action Girl advised.

"Yeah, well, you do realize that the truce is over, and tomorrow I'm going back to being The Queen Bee, besides, I've got a reputation to uphold." Heather replied.

"Yeah, I know, I just wanna thank you for helping out when we needed you the most, it's been fun." Action Girl smiled.

"Yeah, don't get used to it though," Heather replied. "But it was fun working with you."

Action Girl then held out her hand. Heather stared at it for a moment, but soon shook hands with Action Girl.

"I must go," Action Girl said to her. "I'm still on patrol duty right now."

"Oh, um, okay..." Heather said. "By the way, you're welcome."

Action Girl nodded and soon went out the window for her patrol that night. Heather soon looked into the night sky, giving a small smile.

* * *

Blossom was sitting on the roof on top of her house, looking at the stars as Bubbles and Buttercup were sleeping.

"Isn't it way past your bedtime?" Action Girl's voice asked.

Blossom turned around and instantly blushed. "You!"

"Shh..." Action Girl shushed her since the girl's sisters were sleeping.

"A-A-Action Girl, what're you doing here?" Blossom whispered loudly.

"I'm just on patrol, making sure that everything's okay." Action Girl said.

"Oh, well, um, everything's fine," Blossom blushed. "I was just thinking about what happened and how lucky Cartoon Network City is to have heroes like us, uh, even Heather. I still can't believe she helped save the day with us like she did."

"It's too bad that she can't be a hero like us." Action Girl said.

"Yeah... I guess... It was sure fun when it lasted though." Blossom said.

"You were a great help, I can see why you're the leader of The Powerpuff Girls." Action Girl smiled, ruffling up her strawberry blonde hair.

Blossom then giggled and blushed. "Since we're both superheros, may I know who you are underneath that mask?" she then asked.

"I dunno." Action Girl said.

"Aw, come on, why not?" Blossom replied. "You know you can trust me."

"I don't think you're ready yet, Bloss." Action Girl told her.

"How come?" Blossom asked.

"Because I don't want you to put your life in danger all because of me." Action Girl said.

"Can I have a hint though?" Blossom asked.

"Well, we go to school together for one thing." Action Girl hinted.

"Really?" Blossom asked. "I always thought maybe you more major superheros went to your own school like The Sidekick Academy or something."

"Well, I didn't have time to go to that school though." Action Girl said.

"So, why did you become a superhero anyway?" Blossom asked.

"Like any other superhero does, to protect those who need me and bring justice to my enemies." Action Girl said.

"Well, we do need more superheros here in the city just in case we are off on a mission or something." Blossom replied.

"Well, I better be getting back to my patrol." Action Girl suggested.

Blossom then kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks again for helping."

"No problem, good night." Action Girl smiled to her and patted her on the head and went off.

"What an amazing hero~" Blossom blushed. She heard Action Girl howling at the night sky.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was celebrating at the Cafe, eating breakfast.

"Hey, boy, don't hog the syrup, the other customers need it too." Yuckie scolded.

"Aww, man." Lightning pouted.

"You shouldn't hog it, Lightning, it's not good to get greedy." Ellody told her boyfriend.

"Okay, fine." Lightning pouted as he put the syrup back.

"It's great that everything is back to normal." Justine smiled.

"Yeah, but I kinda wish that Allie didn't have to go back to London." Cindy said.

"It's probably for the best," Justin said. "At least she's back with her mother."

"True, but she did say that she would try and come back to visit." Cindy added as she ate her pancakes.

"But it's too bad about Heather though." Sammy sighed.

"Quite," Double D agreed. "We would've been a great ally."

"Let's have a toast," Justine suggested, raising her glass of orange juice. "To Allie."

"To Allie." The others added, clinking glasses with each other and took a drink.

"Ugh, if you guys love each other that much, why don't you guys just marry each other?" Heather scoffed.

"Yeah!" Gwen and Becky added.

"I hate to condone bullying, but is that really the best you can come up with?" Cindy glanced back before looking to the others. "Ah, just ignore them. They're just jealous... At least, that's what my dad always says."

Gwen dumped orange juice on her, then the mean Girls laughed and walked away.

"Ah, well, normal day for us." Cindy shrugged.

Heather turned around and gave them a small smile, then walked away.

* * *

"Hey, guys, look on the news, it's a story about Action Girl!" Chicken pointed out.

"Turn it up! Turn it up!" Cindy replied.

Pops took out the TV remote and turned up the volume.

 ** _"Last night, a villain known as Mad Mod and his son Hugo tried to attack Cartoon Network City, but Action Girl and her league of superheroes stopped them and saved the city,"_** The news-lady reported. ** _"But one question just remains: who really is the masked, caped, figure known as Action Girl?"_**

"No one knows, it's a riddle for the ages." Pops chuckled as he held the remote.

"Nobody knows." Scott added.

"I wonder if we'll ever get to know who she is?" Katrina wondered.

"It could be somewhere here, or maybe even in Nicktropolis or Disneyville." Cindy added.

"I guess we will never know." Katrina shrugged.

Mike looked at the fourth wall and winked.

The End


End file.
